


The Rains of Castamere

by Eilowyn



Series: Felicity Watches TV. Everyone Else Deals. [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Well you try and imagine what she thought of that episode!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilowyn/pseuds/Eilowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is crying and hyperventilating. It's not for any reasons Oliver expects. Spoilers for Game of Thrones season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rains of Castamere

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short one-shot I did in the middle of working on a longer fic. It comes from my love of fandoms colliding, and Felicity's emotional responses to everything. For other reactions to an infamous GoT episode, look no further than [Conan](http://youtu.be/azr99OfKLxk).
> 
> This isn't mine, it belongs to the respective owners of Arrow and Game of Thrones. So blame George RR Martin for taking your heart and smashing it into itty bitty pieces with a hammer.

_“The Lannisters send their regards.”_

_Roose Bolton stabs Robb Stark in the heart. His mother, Catelyn Stark, cries in agony as her son falls to the ground, dead. Her sobs continue as she slits the throat of Joyeuse Frey, even as Black Walder Frey comes up behind her, slitting her own throat. She slides down to the floor, dead._

_In the background, behind the action and violence,  “The Rains of Castamere” continues to play from the gallery._

Felicity is in shock.

No, shock isn’t a strong enough word for how she is feeling. Tears are falling from her eyes, but she doesn’t seem aware of them as her breathing becomes ragged. She knows she is at risk of hyperventilating, and wouldn’t that be a great way to die? _Death by Game of Thrones_ , they’d say. _Another casualty of the Red Wedding_. 

She’s shaking, still completely unable to process what she just saw. 

She had specifically never read _A Song of Ice and Fire_ , never touching the book series so she could enjoy the show without risking being spoiled.

She would have loved to have been spoiled now.

When her phone rings, she jumps. Her breath is still coming out unevenly, the tears continuing to fall. She stares as the screen fades from the HBO logo back to the interface of HBO Go. It takes her a moment to process that the ringing isn’t in her head. She reaches across the couch to where her cell rests on a side table, clicking the call on. 

It takes her a few moments to even her deep inhalations enough to talk.

“Hello?” 

“Felicity, what’s wrong?”

Oliver’s voice is panicked. He must have heard her catching her breath on a sob, her voice heavy with tears.

“I… I…”

She is unable to describe how she is feeling.

“I’m on my way.” 

He clicks the phone off. In her head she imagines him rushing from the foundry, speeding on his bike to her small apartment. 

It is only a few moments before she hears him pounding on her door, calling her name.

“Felicity!”

On shaky legs she stands and walks to her small entryway. She unhooks the latches and deals with the locks and deadbolts an overprotective Dig and Oliver had insisted she use. 

She opens the door a crack, and something in her face alerts Oliver that things are very, very wrong.

He pushes his way in then grabs her shoulders, looking her directly in the eye. 

“What happened?”

“It… it was a wedding. And then… the song played… _I mean, she was pregnant_! And she tried to save him, but Roose—“

“Felicity, what are you talking about?”

His incredulity brings her out of her stupor. 

“Um, a show?”

“You mean all this is because of a TV show?” The disbelief in his voice is palpable.

“But it’s _Game of Thrones_! And I loved Robb, and it was terrible – so much blood – and Arya was almost back with her family! That kid’s been through so much she’s become a sociopath! And Catelyn – oh my god, what they did to Catelyn—“

Oliver takes a deep breath. She knows he’s kind of annoyed with her for her alarmist reaction to a television program.

“Felicity, do you know how scared I was when I heard you on the phone? I thought something really bad had happened—“ 

“Something bad really _did_ happen! First it was Ned, and now Robb and Catelyn are gone… who knows where Rickon is! Bran’s wandering north even though he can’t walk, Jon’s at the Wall… Arya was _almost with Robb and Catelyn!_ And Sansa. Oh god, Sansa!”

His eyes close, trying to control his annoyance.

“Felicity, they are _fictional characters_.” 

Felicity is getting a little irritated with his dismissal.

“You’re with these characters for three years— _three years! —_ hoping the Starks will _finally_ get a break and then—well _you_ watch it. Let’s see how _you_ like it!”

“You know what I do every night.” His voice is gentle, placating, “I don’t think a little television violence is going to bother me much.” 

She grabs his arm, yanking him to her couch. “Sit!” she demands, in her Loud Voice. She grabs the remote and sets the episode to play again. Let’s see Oliver watch _this_ and not be affected!

  

\-- _55 minutes later_ \--

 

“Shit.”

Felicity is nodding her head, clinging to a throw blanket. The tears are falling again, though she’s stopped hyperventilating. Oliver sits completely still, eyes glued to the screen as the credits roll.

“Fuck.”

“I _know_.”

“They can show _this_ on television now?”

“A lot’s changed while you were on the island. I mean, you’ve probably never even seen _Breaking Bad_!” 

“Damn.” 

“See? I told you.” 

“He was the king, right? And that was his wife, the pregnant one?” 

“Yep.”

 “And the little girl—and the wolf—“

“Arya and Grey Wind.”

“Jesus.”

 Oliver is silent for a few minutes. Then he turns to Felicity, the smallest beginnings of a grin on his face.

“We gotta call Diggle. He needs to see this!”

 


End file.
